Secrets People Keep
by FlameingWings
Summary: Naruto/HP Crossover. How can they protect Hogwarts if they don't give up some secrets of their own.As darkness approaches will they triumph or will they fall.GaaNaru. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue Voldemort is back and Dumbledor has asked for some old friends to protect Harry Potter, as well as the school, from danger. This help will come from a very unexpected... ninja or shinobi from theHidden Villages of Suna nd Konaha. When they come they bring along some unexpected problems, namely Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and Sasuke. How will they protect the school,let alone themselves, if they don't tell the school everything they need to know; about themselves and their pasts. 


	2. Chapter I Gather The Squad

NOTE TO READER I cannot spell very well. If you see a spelling mistake let me know. This story will also be youi LIVE WITH IT. I will also try to respond to all reviews. This is a retype of the original chapter. FlamingWings

Chapter I- Gather the Squad

(Suna)

A squad of Messengers ran quickly for the Kazakages office. When they reached the

door they hesitated. You DO NOT just interrupt a Kaga at work, but they had heard that in Konaha the

Godamie was always interrupted by a certain blond boy but had recently been able to work

uninterrupted, especially if the Kazakage happened to be Sabaku no Gaara (Gaara of the Desert). His

absolute control over sand, is insomnia that caused dark rings around his eyes, coupled with his

signiture death glare (to witch few were immune) generly caused people to avoid him. His

distemperment had improved greatly since the Chunine Exams. He no longer killed to feel to feel, but he

was still a scary character because of Shukaku the One-Tailed that was sealed inside of him.

Temari looked up from her paperwork and asked "What news did you get? Where from?"

"We received a sealed message from the Hokage of Konoha." Temari looked toward Garra's office. "Go

on in." They hesitantly entered his office to see the red spiked hair covered head bowed over paperwork

from a recent mission. The kanji 'ai' for Love on his forehead it appeared to be a scar that had never

healed or a tattoo that was done long ago. Few people ever get close enough to see what it really was.

He looked up and his expression said 'What do you want I have paperwork to do.' They got the message

almost immediately.

"Kazakage-sama we just recieved an urgent mission summon from the Hokage of Konoha,

Tsunade-sama." He handed a letter to Garra, who opened it,it read as follows:

-Sabaku no Garra, Kazakage of Suna

-Jinjuriky of the Ichibi, the one tailed

Hey kid.I just recieved an S-ranked mission is set to last one year and and will

involve many of my most talented shinnobi. I have even called back Jiraiy and Naruto a few mounts

early. Jairy said that Akatsuki has more or less vanished from the land. They have scrimmaged once or

twice, but when they last talked they mentioned some new plans for the Nine-tailes capture. Anyway, if

you and Temari are interested in participating come to Konoha within 3 days of receiving this.

Tsunade, fifth Hokage of Konoha

Legendary Sanini

Garra thought about the information "A whole year without paperwork! I get to see Naruto

again and else could my answer be, besides.......Hell yes!!" Garra looked up and said "Temari

come here for a minute."Temari read over the letter and grinned. "What's keeping us, Garra lets go." He

made all the arrangements. Kankero would be acting kazakage, Baki and Chi-san would make all real

gathered up what he would need and picked up his guard. Temari was waiting outside,

her fan was in front of her. "Are you ready Garra?" she inquired. He knodded and created a moving

platfrom of sand, when she opened the fan and used it, he float along beside her as they move across

the would make Konoha in less than two held on to the hope of seeing his

blonde haired, blue eyed angel on this mission.

*-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

???? Please tell me what you thought. I Really Need your help. Please review????


	3. Chapter II Dumbledore's Plan

I am so sorry for the late update. I have been sick as of late. To all of my lovely reviewers thank you. Your support is what keeps me writing, while that and my friends who I originally wrote this story for. We all will appear in this story in our own forms created by moa and to warn you I am crazy so some characters will be OC sorry. If you want a story that is really good I recommend _Stranger Than Fiction_. A very good read if you enjoy deep thoughts. Now I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter *mumbles *(waste of good characters). Again if you review I may be compelled to write faster. Yours Flame

Demon Speech **–Hi-**

JapaneseHi

Regular "hi"

Thoughts 'Hi'

Mind Speech ??Hi??

Chapter II- Dumbledore's Plan

(Order of The Phoenix Headquarters)

"You hired what to protect the school!" Molly was screeching at the top of her lungs. Harry had only been at Number 12 Grimauld Place for less than 3 days. The Order was having a meeting with Dumbledore's presence. He had missed yesterday's meeting due to another one. Dumbledore chuckled, "My dear Molly I did, and they will arrive here in a sort while. Could you possibly have several rooms or the living room ready for them?" Molly looked panicked and ran out of the room to gather help in the form of the kids to clean up for the guests. "Now," he turned back to the rest of the gathering, "I have been given permission by the leader of the village to show you my memory of the events. I do caution you to duck after about 2 min."

He pulled out his Pensive and a bottle with the swirling silvery/gray vapor/liquid and poured it into the Pensive. "Now come along." He stated cheerfully to the others present "We're going to be late." He shoved them in one after another then he fallowed.

They landed on a path in front of two huge open gates, and a lot of forest surrounded them. "Come along, I have translated this memory so you can understand. Oh, here I come now." They watched as Dumbledore came up the path guarded/ escorted by two men in masks. Most of the group would have thought 'Why is he letting himself be escorted by Death Eaters.' They continued like this until just before the gates when a blond haired, blue eyed boy ran out of the woods and strait into Dumbledore and the two guards.

Everyone had moved just in time because of the warning they had earlier received from Dumbledore. They were staring at the blond boy when the two masked guards were felt to be glaring at the boy but he seemed unaffected. He looked at Dumbledore with concern, "Jiji are you ok?" but just as Dumbledore was about to respond someone shouted "NARUTO!!!! Get back here." The boy jumped up and ran back into the woods but just as Dumbledore was able to get up the boy came back carrying a man, three times his size, on his back. The man had hair longer then Dumbledore's beard and just as white.

You could hear them arguing from down the road, "Ero-sennnin it's not my fault you ran into a tree. So don't blame you being clumsy on me."

"Naruto it's your fault for running past me and knocking me into the tree." The man with white hair noticed Dumbledore for the first time. "Are you ok I have a feeling that my student ran you over in his haste to get home. He said 'Garra's and everyone else's chakra. '" He said in exasperation.

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled merrily as he responded,"It is quite all right. I would be excited to see my friends again to if I were that young and full of energy." The blond boy just beamed a thousand megawatt smile in Dumbledore's direction. Everyone looked at it and thought how bright and happy it was, until as select few noticed how fake it really was. "Jiji are you going to see Tsunade ba-san? Come on this way." He grabbed Dumbledore's hand and they soon were in the village. As soon as the boy made it in the gates he all of a sudden dodged to the side as a hand of sand nearly crushed him. As he was flown backwards he was grabbed by a second cocoon of sand that made him stay several feet off the ground. The boy struggled in the sand but gave up when someone said," You never could get out of my sand." A boy with blood red hair, pale teal eyes, and a gourd strapped to his back and a strange tattoo over his left eye." Hey Temari I won. You now have to tell your crush you like him."

A very disgruntled older sandy blond girl, with a fan on her back, she had her sandy blond hair pulled into four pigtails and pale blue eyes, walked around the corner. She had a very nice figure to say the least. "Gaara you may have won but I still win too. You owe me dinner because it took **two **tries to catch him." She smiled as the red head glared and the blond was not happy about being left in the air. He made it known by shouting, "GAARA put me down right now." The red head known as Garra looked up.

"Good to see you as well Naruto." Gaara said staidly as he put Naruto on the ground almost gently. The order members were astounded by this weird show of friendship. Dumbledore turned to them," I'm going to skip ahead to the meeting. They all blinked and they were suddenly looking at a blond with pigtails, a purple diamond on her forehead and a very, very nice figure that she was proudly displaying. The group of males were either drooling or having very sever nosebleeds at the sight.

When they had recovered they noticed that they had missed most of the conversation. Dumbledore was speaking, "Tsunade-hime I must ask if you believe that these people are good enough for this task." She gave Dumbledore a look that could be interpreted as 'If I didn't would I send them?' Tsunade spoke "They are the best and you find no better anywhere."

"Should I know anything about them?" She looked out the window in thought and appeared unsure as to if she should continue. As Dumbledore turned to leave and was heading to the door she spoke in a whisper as if to herself. " There is much you should know but it is not my place to say. Except that there is always a reason for the secrets people keep." She paused and looked at him again, this time talking to him." They all have secrets but most of them already know each other's secrets. Some are or could be deadly but let them tell you if they judge you ready to know." With tat he left the office and they all exited the memory and started to take in what they had herd. As they all sat down the clock chimed the hour and a large group of teens suddenly appeared, most landing on the floor. While two were flouting on a cloud of…….sand.


End file.
